Être une louve, & plus si affinité
by Paaauline
Summary: Ashley ne croyait pas aux légendes Quileutes que sont père lui racontait entant plus jeune. Pourtant, à ces 18 ans, lorsqu'elle retourne à la Push, tout va changer. & qui dit loup; dit imprégnation ...
1. Introduction

Ashley Black est une jeune fille de 18 ans tout juste. Elle a quitté sa ville natale, la Push, où elle vivait avec son père Billy & son petit frère Jacob, il y a deux ans pour vivre à New York et entrer dans l'école d'arts de la scène. Elle avait entendu depuis toute petite ces légendes Quileutes, que son père lui racontait. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, des histoires de vampires & de loups-garoux, peu pour elle. Mais lorsqu'elle revint à la Push, elle comprit rapidement que sa vie allait changer. Son frère était un loup garou, & les amis qu'elle avait pu avoir à la Push en étaient aussi. Elle allait aussi faire partie de la meute de Sam Uley comme tous les autres. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « être un loup » ? Se transformer et manger les vampires ? Non, elle se rendra vite compte, qu'être une louve, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. & le plus compliqué à gérer pour Ashley sera l'imprégnation. Après tout, ce n'est pas un sentiment comment, c'est tellement puissant, qu'elle en sera effrayée, mais en même temps émerveillée. Être un loup, ce n'est pas si facile que ça …


	2. Chapitre 1 : De retour à la Push

« Les passagers du vol 147 en direction de Seattle sont priés de se présenter aux portes d'embarcations. Merci. ».

Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je prends mon sac, mon billet, et monte dans mon avion. Je n'aie aucune hâte d'arriver à la Push. Ce petit patelin me rend claustrophobe comme pas possible. Une centaine d'habitants, tous des indiens avec des légendes aussi bidons que celle des vampires. Il pleut tout le temps, lorsqu'on voit le soleil on devrait faire péter la bouteille de champagne, on ne se ruinerait pas pour le peut que les rayons de soleil percent les nuages. Il n'y a rien là-bas. Les magasins les plus proches sont à Port Angeles, c'est-à-dire à 30 minutes de route, à peu près. J'ai quitté cette réserve pour aller dans une école d'arts de la scène. Comme il n'y en avait pas à Seattle, je suis allé à New York, quittant ma famille et mes amis, il y a deux ans de ça. Mais lorsque j'ai fêté mon 18ème anniversaire, mon père m'a demandé de revenir, que c'était important. Alors me voilà dans l'avion pour retrouver tous les habitants de la Push que je n'ai pas vu depuis deux ans. Je dois avouer que j'appréhende. J'ai culpabilisé assez longtemps d'avoir laissé mon petit frère seul avec mon père alors qu'il avait 14 ans. Mon père, après un accident de voiture qui a tué ma mère, est handicapé. Il ne pourra plus jamais marché. Même s'il est trop fier pour l'avouer, il ne sera plus jamais autonome. Je sais que mon frère m'en veut d'être partit, Jacob est un ado qui a toujours été un peu rebelle. Il n'a toujours pas accepté la mort de maman, & je sais que c'est un garçon à problème depuis l'accident. Il est très impulsif & à mauvais caractère, du genre à se battre contre le premier qui le regardera de travers. J'ai quand même hâte de savoir ce que mon père à me dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va encore me parler de ses légendes auxquelles je n'ai jamais cru. Mais bon, pour une fois que j'ai des vacances, je peux quand même me déplacer pour aller les voir. C'est vrai que je déteste la Push, surtout depuis que maman est morte, mais bon, c'est mon père, & mon petit frère. Ça me fait plaisir de les revoir après tout ce temps ou je n'ai pas fait l'effort de me déplacer. L'avion décolle. Encore des bouffées de chaleurs … Mon dieu, depuis une ou deux semaines, j'ai des coups de chaud à longueurs de journée. Il faut que je me paye un test de grossesse, retard dans mes règles, bouffées de chaleurs … C'est pas bon tout ça. Je me détache & pars dans les toilettes pour me verser un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je commence à transpirer et à frissonner. Mais comme à chaque fois, ça passe au bout de 5 minutes, ou 10, maximum. Je retourne m'assoir, je sors mon téléphone et envoie un message à mon copain Nate. « Je t'appel en arrivant, c'est important. Je t'aime ». Une hôtesse de l'air me fait signe d'éteindre mon téléphone. Je le range dans ma poche & m'attache pour l'atterrissage. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. J'ai toujours eu peur de l'avion, mais là, c'est plus le fait de retourner à la Push qui me fait stresser. Revoir tout le monde … Bref. Je sors de l'avion, pour récupérer mes baguages. Je prends mes deux grosses valises & regarde aux alentours. Je prends mon téléphone & appel mon père pour savoir qui devait venir me chercher. Il me dit que c'est un certain Paul qui a fait le déplacement. Paul … Ca me dit quelque chose Paul … Mais oui, le grand costaud ! Jacob ne pouvait pas le sentir au lycée. Il doit avoir 1 an ou deux de plus que moi. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de son visage, c'est quand même ballot, je le reconnais comment moi ? Je sors de l'aéroport et compose le numéro de Paul que mon père m'a envoyé.

« _ Yep ?

_ Paul, c'est Ashley, la fille de Billy …

_ Ouais, je sais ! T'es où, je te vois pas ?

_ Euh, à la sortie 2 du hall.

_ M'ouais, bon t'es habillée comment que je te reconnaisse ?

_ Euh, une tunique noire avec un signe « Peace & Love », & des bottes beiges foncée. (.).

_ Ok, bon à tout de suite. »

Il raccroche. J'attends contre mes valises, & j'en profite pour sortir une cigarette. Je dois dire qu'avec le stresse je l'attendais cette cigarette. Je l'allume & tire dessus regardant les gens passer. Un grand type assez musclé pour que ça paraisse sous son t-shirt se place devant moi. Je lève les yeux, & d'un coup je me sens vraiment minuscule. Je ne suis déjà pas grande, mais à côté du fameux Paul qui pourrait être vigil, ça en devient presque ridicule.

_ Ashley Black. Hey bin, on peut dire que t'as changé depuis deux ans !

_ J'espère bien ne plus être la même gamine qu'à 16 ans ! & toi alors, tu sais que les stéroïdes ce n'est pas bon pour la santé ?

Il rigole & me fait la bise.

_ Tu crois que la cigarette c'est mieux ?

_ Hum, tu as raison.

Je rigole à mon tour. Il sort de sa poche son paquet de cigarette & l'allume lui aussi. Je souris. Je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt charmant. Il n'a pas les yeux bleu, ni les cheveux clairs, comme mon amoureux, mais pourtant, il a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Un charme que je n'arrive pas à décrire. C'est plutôt étrange, mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter de regarder ses yeux. Il a un regard tellement perçant … J'avais déjà vu Paul, mais jamais je n'avais remarqué qu'il était aussi beau. Bref.

_ Alors Mademoiselle Black, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

_ En deuxième année dans mon école d'art de la scène.

_ C'est cool. Danseuse ?

_ En vérité je préfèrerais être actrice, mais dans mon école je dois être aussi bonne en danse, qu'en comédie qu'en chant. & toi Paul, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais au lycée.

_ & bin maintenant je me suis lancé dans la cuisine. Mais les cours sont chères, alors je bosse pour l'instant comme serveur, on verra après.

_ Un homme qui sait cuisiner, je t'ai déjà trouvé une qualité alors !

Je lui souris. On jète tous les deux notre mégot par terre et je le suis jusqu'à sa voiture. Il prend mes valises & les met dans le coffre. Je le remercie et monte dans sa voiture. & c'est partit pour une heure de route. Je regarde mon téléphone, 4 appels manqués de Nate. Je le rappel.

« _ Ashley ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ T'en fais pas mon cœur, rien de grave !

_ T'es où là ?

_ Dans la voiture de Paul, un quileute.

_ Ah d'accord. Dis-moi bébé, ça va me stresser si non …

_ Je peux pas là, mais t'en fais pas. Rien de grave … Je te rappel quand je serais chez mon père, d'accord ?

_ Ok. Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Je garde mon téléphone dans les mains jouant avec, nerveusement.

_ Paul, ça te gêne pas qu'on s'arrête à une pharmacie ?

_ Nan, dès que j'en vois une je m'arrête.

Il continu de fixer la route, sans me poser plus de questions. Tant mieux, je me vois mal lui dire que j'ai peur d'être enceinte alors que j'ai 18 ans depuis à peine deux semaines. J'essaye d'imaginer la tête de mon père si c'est vraiment le cas. « Salut papa, je reviens pour te dire que Nate, mon amoureux depuis 5 mois, m'as mise en cloque ! ». Malgré son fauteuil roulant, mon père est l'homme le plus autoritaire que je connaisse. Il n'a pas besoin de lever la main pour se faire respecter. Un simple regard suffit à calmer la pire des furies. Je parle en connaissance de cause. Adolescente, je redoutais ce regard comme la peste. Paul s'arrête devant une pharmacie, je descends, il me fait signe qu'il m'attend. Je le remercie & entre dans la boutique.

_ Bonjour, je voudrais un test de grossesse, plutôt deux, différents … En fait mettez-en trois. Pour être sûr. S'il vous plait.

_ Oui, d'accord. Ça fera 23 dollar s'il vous plait.

Je paye la dame qui n'est pas bien agréable & fourre le sachet dans mon sac à main. Je remonte dans la voiture, nerveuse, encore une fois. A peine j'ai le temps de m'attacher qu'encore une fois une bouffée de chaleur me submerge. J'essaye de rester discrète, mais des crampes attaquent mon dos. Je jette ma tête en arrière & me contracte.

_ Ashley ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien, t'en fais pas, ça m'arrive souvent ces temps-ci …

& comme à chaque fois, la douleur s'en va. Laissant place à des frissons. C'est assez violent quand même … Je dois avouer que c'est une douleur assez particulière. J'espère que ça va vite passer. Je regarde Paul & lui sourit, pour lui faire comprendre que c'est passé. Il me regarde, inquiet. Il a une drôle de tête quand même, comme si il avait peur. Je regarde mon visage dans le rétro, je n'ai pourtant rien d'anormal.

_ Paul ?

_ Excuses moi … Mais t'es sur que c'est normal ce truck ?

_ Ouais, enfin je n'en sais rien. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave puisque ça passe !

_ M'ouais.

Il retourne la tête. Pourquoi il réfléchit autant ? Ils sont tous bizarre à la Push … Pour sûr je ne vais pas rester bien longtemps. La pancarte qui annonce qu'on entre dans la réserve de la Push arrive bien vite. Paul regarde la forêt, l'air énervé ? Ouais, tous bizarre. Je regarde-moi aussi pour essayer de voir ce qu'il peut voir. Mais nan, je ne vois pas. Rien.

_ Un problème Paul ?

_ Ouais … Euh, des gamins qui se baladent tout seuls dans la forêt.

_ Ah. On l'a tous fait Paul.

_ Ouais, mais quand même.

Je souris. Je continu encore de regarder Paul. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Il y a quelque chose qui m'attire, comme un aimant. Ashley, ça va pas ou quoi ? Je secoue la tête, je pète un plomb ou quoi ! Mon amoureux c'est Nate Archibald. Pas Paul Yiruma, aussi beau qu'il peut être … Bref. Paul arrête la voiture devant la maison de mon père, qui n'a pas changée d'un poil. Il descend mes bagages. Je frappe à la porte. La boule au ventre, je sais que mon frère va me faire la gueule & que mon père va être tellement ému qu'il en aura les larmes aux yeux. Mon frère ouvre la porte & me fait la bise, comme si je l'avais vu hier. Tellement prévisible Jake.

_ Bonjour, Jake. Oui je vais bien merci.

_ Dans tous les cas, je m'en fous. Inutile de poser la question. Pa', Ash' est là.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Jacob …

Au moins il est franc. J'aurais quand même préféré qui fasse l'hypocrite. Je culpabilise déjà d'être partie, mais qu'il m'en veuille encore à ce point, je dois avouer que ça me brise le cœur. Il y a encore deux ans, on était super proche. On faisait toutes nos conneries ensembles. Mais bon, c'était il y a deux ans. Depuis je suis partie.

_ Salut mon cœur.

_ Salut Papa.

Je me baisse pour le serrer dans mes bras, comme je l'avais dit, il est ému. Je l'embrasse sur la joue & me relève. Paul entre avec mes valises & salut mon père. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre qu'il soit à la maison, je croyais que Jake ne l'aimait pas … Jake redescend & part avec Paul, qui me sourit pour me dire au revoir. Mon propre frère ne me calcule même pas. Ça promet d'être gai pendant mon séjour ici … Je monte mes valises dans ma chambre. Je m'assoie dans mon lit, & regarde toutes les photos accrochées aux murs. Des posters de 30 Seconds To Mars, d'Eminem & des acteurs tous aussi beaux. Je dois avoir une cinquantaine de photos avec Jake. Je souris et redescends pour rejoindre mon père. Il commence à me parler des histoires de la Push. Il m'apprend que Harry Clearwater, un vieil ami à lui est décédé l'année dernière. J'aimais bien ce type, je dois avouer que ça me touche. Surtout que je connais bien ses enfants, Leah qui a mon âge & Seth, qui as maintenant 15 ans. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un parent. J'aimerais d'ailleurs les revoir, Seth était comme un autre petit frère pour moi. Toujours le sourire, adorable. Bref, on se ressemblait. & Leah, sa grande sœur, le total opposé. Plutôt garçon manquée, pas une pointe de sociabilité. Mais je l'aime bien, elle est loin d'être méchante malgré son mauvais caractère. Revenir à la Push me faisait plaisir, finalement.


	3. Chapter 2: Des légendes Quileutes

Je parle avec mon père de Nate. Je le préviens qu'il risque de passer si je reste les deux mois de vacances. Il hoche la tête mais fait mine de bouder. & oui papa, j'ai grandis. Je monte dans la salle de bain en sortant mes tests de grossesses. Je prends aussi mon téléphone pour d'abord en parler à Nate.

« _ Allo ?

_ Nate, faut que je te parle.

_ Oui, je t'écoute ?

_ Bon, voilà, flippes pas & laisse-moi parler, d'accord ?

_ Oui, ok.

_ Bon, depuis une semaine voir deux, j'ai des bouffées de chaleurs, tous les jours. & j'ai un retard dans mes règles, alors que normalement je les aie pile 28 jours après … Je crois que je suis enceinte Nate.

_ …

_ Nate ?

_ De moi ?

_ Abrutit ! Oui de toi, qui d'autre ?

_ Je … T'es sûre ?

_ Non, j'ai acheté des tests … J'ai peur.

_ Bon ok, Vas-y pisse dessus, on reste en ligne, ok ?

_ Je ne peux pas faire pipi alors que je suis au téléphone …

_ Si, allez ! »

Je sors les tests de leurs emballages & fait ce que j'ai à faire, sur les trois. Je les poses sur le lavabo.

« _ 5 minutes, Nate.

_ Je ne comprends pas, je suis sûr d'avoir mis une capote à chaque fois …

_ Elle a peut-être craquée, j'en sais rien moi …

_ Oui, moi non plus. Mais si t'es vraiment enceinte, j'assumerais Ash', t'en fais pas, d'accord ?

_ Je te fais confiance Nate. »

Je regarde les tests qui sont prêts.

« _ Nate ?

_ Oui ?

_ Le premier est négatif !

_ Bonne nouvelle ! Le deuxième ?

_ Positif … Il est positif Nate !

_ ne Panique pas ! Le troisième, faut départager !

_ Négatif …

_ 2/3 négatifs, c'est bien ça, non ?

_ Mais il y en a quand même un de positif !

_ Vas chez le gynéco ?

_ Oui, pour être sûre …

_ T'en fais pas mon cœur, ça ira.

_ Je t'aime Nate.

_ Moi aussi, appel moi, tous les jours, et un texto au moins toutes les heures, d'accord ?

_ Promis.

_ A toute à l'heure. »

Je raccroche, rassurée, mais pas certaine. Je descends & je croise Jake dans les escaliers.

_ Jake !

_ Quoi ? J'suis pressé là.

_ Je veux qu'on parle.

_ Je veux, je veux ! Mais tu t'es jamais dit que moi je ne voulais pas ?

_ Jacob, ce n'est même pas que je veuille ou pas, c'est qu'il faut qu'on parle ! Je suis à la maison pour les deux mois à suivre ! Alors il faut qu'on parle.

_ Ecoutes, t'es là pour deux moi. Tu vas te barrer à New York après, non ? Si. Donc voilà. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler deux mois & te revoir que dans deux ans. Désolé.

_ Jake, aujourd'hui, on a des téléphones, & des ordinateurs. Tu ne m'aurais pas refusé sur Facebook, tu aurais eu des nouvelles, & on aurait très bien pu se parler par Skype ! & pourquoi tu n'as jamais répondu ni à mes appels, ni à mes textos ?

_ Je n'avais pas envie ! T'es partie Ashley, fallait assumer jusqu'au bout. Tu m'as laissé tomber, & papa aussi. Fallait pas croire que j'allais te parler comme si de rien n'était !

_ Jake, je ne vous ai pas laissé tomber, tu connais une école des arts de la scène par ici ? Ça tombe bien, moi non plus ! La plus proche était celle de New York ! Tu sais pertinemment que depuis que j'suis gamine c'est mon rêve de devenir actrice ! & pour ça je n'ai pas le choix Jake, c'était l'école à New York ou je laissais tomber mon rêve. Crois-moi, le choix n'a pas été facile, mais si c'était à refaire, je referais le même, que tu me pardonnes ou pas. Je t'aime Jake, je donnerais tout pour qu'on soit aussi proche qu'avant, mais si tu ne veux plus me parler, je ne te courais pas après. Alors, si ton choix est fait, si tu veux continuer à m'ignorer, je m'en vais, je repars, je n'ai pas envie de te déranger et qu'on se dispute devant papa. Maintenant la balle est dans ton camp.

Je descends les escaliers les larmes aux yeux. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me détestait à ce point. Je dois avouer que ça me fait mal, mais bon, je ne vais pas lui forcer la main hein … Je m'assois dans le canapé.

_ Chérie, ce soir tout le monde dine à la maison.

_ Ok, cool.

_ Tu t'es disputée avec Jacob ?

_ Ouais, j'ai mis les choses au clair. Papa, je crois que je vais partir, alors dis-moi ce que tu avais à me dire de si important.

_ Ce soir.

_ Ok, comme tu veux.

Mon père zappe sur la chaine de sport. Encore et toujours. Rien n'a changé finalement en deux ans. Tout est pareil ici. Sauf Jacob, qui parle avec des gens qu'il détestait il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il manquerait plus qu'il s'entende bien avec Sam. Sam Uley, l'ex petit copain de Leah. Il l'a laissée tomber pour sa cousine Emily. Le coup de foudre parait-il. Pff, moi je pense juste que c'est un salop. Je n'ai jamais pu sentir se gars, & Jake non plus d'ailleurs. Mais bon, on verra qui y aura ce soir. Je demande à mon père si je peux prendre la douche, il me répond que je suis chez moi. Je prends des vêtements dans la valise & pars à la douche. Nate me manque. Faut que je prenne rendez-vous chez le gynéco. Mais pourquoi, malgré tous mes efforts pour penser à autre chose, je n'arrête pas de voir Paul ? C'est étrange cette attirance que je ressens pour lui. Je sors de la douche, perturbée. Je m'habille (..net/f04/star-new-style/pics/2558523831_). Je sors mon maquillage et de quoi me coiffer pour finir de me préparer (.). Alors que je termine ma tresse, encore une de ces satanées bouffé de chaleur. Je me laisse tomber par terre à cause des crampes musculaires. Je tiens mon visage dans mes mains & je n'arrive pas à retenir un petit cri tellement mes muscles me font mal. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Jacob entre.

_ Ash' … Ashley ? Ça ne va pas ?

Je ne peux pas répondre, cette fois ma crise dure plus longtemps & est beaucoup plus forte. J'ouvre mon chemisier, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer tellement j'ai chaud. Jacob s'assois en face de moi & me sert dans ses bras. Encore un spasme, je me raidis sous la douleur en serrant des dents.

_ Jake, appel un médecin, s'il te plait.

_ Nan, pas besoin Ashley. C'est normal.

_ Nan … C'est p…

J'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression que mes muscles sont tirés de tous les côtés. Tellement je suis crispée, j'ai la mâchoire qui me fait mal. Je sers Jake dans mes bras à chaque contraction. La douleur se calme petit à petit, laissant place à des frissons, comme à chaque fois. Je reste dans les bras réconfortant de mon frère.

_ T'en fais pas Ashley, ça va passer.

_ Ça fait plusieurs semaines que ça dur Jake. Je pensais être enceinte, mais à part un ovni je ne peux rien avoir d'autre dans le bide.

_ Faut que je te parle … T'as un copain ?

_ Oui, Nate.

_ Je t'assure que t'es pas enceinte. Papa voulais t'en parler ce soir, mais je pense être bien placé pour le faire. Alors maintenant tu vas rester assise & me laisser parler jusqu'au bout. & surtout tu ne flippes pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jake ?

_ Alors, voilà. Tu te demandais pourquoi je parle à Sam, Paul & Jared. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il y a trois mois de ça, j'ai eu les mêmes symptômes que toi, c'est parce que … Tu te souviens des légendes que tu croyais bidons des vampires et des loups-garous ?

_ Euh ouais. Mais où tu veux en venir ?

_ Bin en fait, j'étais et tu es, en train de muter Ash'. Depuis trois mois je suis capable de muter en loup & de protéger la ville des vampires. Normalement seulement les hommes mutent, mais depuis que Leah s'est transformée on a compris que toi aussi, tu allais muter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes Jake ! Tu ne vas pas me faire avaler que vous êtes des loups ! Je sais que tu me déteste mais n'essaye pas de me faire flipper en racontant n'importe quoi !

_ Bon ok. Viens.

Il me relève & me tire par la main pour sortir de la maison. Il enlève ses vêtements & les laisse parterre. Il me dit de rester où je suis & de ne surtout pas bouger. Il entre dans la forêt totalement nue. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ! Il est complètement barré ! Alors que je commence à partir, j'entends des branches craquées. Je me retourne, & je vois un loup, énorme, couleur bronze. Je recule, flippée. Je m'approche, et je sens que c'est Jake, je reconnais ses yeux. Je me laisse tomber au sol. Je ne veux pas devenir un loup moi ! Je commence à pleurer. Alors tout était vrai. & pourquoi muter ? Tuer des vampires, je m'en fous des vampires moi ! Je veux devenir actrice pas louve ! Je tiens ma tête dans mes mains. Mais où est ce que je suis ! Depuis quand les loups-garous ça existe ? & pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de muter et de devenir un monstre de trois tonnes … Jake repart dans la forêt, me laissant seule. Je me relève & je repars vers la maison, complètement paniquée. Alors toutes les légendes que j'entends depuis que je suis gamines sont vraies … Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne en sursautant. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Paul Yiruma, l'air désolé.

_ Jake doit faire sa ronde. Il m'a demandé de te raccompagnée.

_ Merci.

Je baisse la tête & continu de marcher, je me rends compte, par l'air gênée de Paul, que j'ai toujours mon chemisier ouvert. Je le referme, mal à l'aise.

_ Alors, t'es un loup, toi aussi ?

_ Ouais, aussi dingue que ça puisse paraitre, je peux me transformer comme je veux en loup.

_ Cool …

_ Je sais que c'est flippant. Tu sais on est les gentils Ashley, pas les méchants. On sauve les humains des vampires, malgré ce que tu peux croire, il y en a plein dans le coin. Tu te souviens des Cullen ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ils sont tous vampires dans la famille.

_ Sérieux ? & ça te fais quoi, quand tu te transforme ?

_ Maintenant, plus rien. Tu sais, ça fait … 4 ans que je me transforme régulièrement alors.

_ 4 ans … & ça sera toute ta vie ? & dis-moi tous ce que ça change … Mon dieu, je n'aurais alors jamais d'enfant ? Han & Nate alors, comme je peux lui dire ça !

Je colle mes mains sur mon visage et commence sérieusement à paniquer. Si je ne suis plus humaine à 100%, je ne peux donc plus faire d'enfant … Comment gâcher la vie d'une femme !

_ Ashley …

Paul parait d'abord mal à l'aise, mais il finit par me serrer dans ses bras.

_ A partir du moment où tu mutes, tout change Ashley. & pour faire des bébé, enfin pour en avoir du moins, c'est plus compliqué que ça … Parce que certes nous sommes des loups, mais les légendes ne s'arrêtent pas là … Ton père te les racontera mieux que moi, mais c'est une histoire d'imprégnation. La rencontre de ton âme sœur, de l'homme ou la femme de ta vie. Seul avec lui tu pourras avoir des enfants.

_ & comment je sais qui est mon « imprégné » ?

_ Apparemment tu le sens, je ne peux pas te dire, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai vécu alors …

_ Alors Nate …

_ Peut-être que si ! T'en fais pas Ashley, ça ira. Tu n'es pas toute seule. Jake est là, ton père aussi, & même moi ! On sera là.

Alors c'est pour ça que mon père à préparer ce repas. Me présenter tous les loups-garous du coin.

_ Qui … Enfin, Jake et toi, vous n'êtes pas les seuls j'imagine ?

_ Sam, Jared, Embry, Leah, Jake, Quil & Seth depuis peu. Seth …

_& pourquoi moi ça vient si tard ?

_ T'es une fille, & en plus tu vivais à New York, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire. Je sais juste que c'est pour bientôt. Ton père t'expliquera tout mieux que moi, je peux juste déjà te dire que tu as ta place dans la meute de Sam.

_ Comment ça la meute de Sam ?

_ Sam est le mâle dominant. Le chef quoi.

_ Oh non, je ne me soumettrais à Sam pour rien au monde ! Oh non, peu pour moi !

_ Je crois que tu ne vas pas avoir le choix Ashley. Tu verras par toi-même. & n'essaye pas de dévoiler notre secret à qui que ce soit d'humain. Un truc surnaturel t'empêchera de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ J'en ai ras le bol des choses bizarres là ! Je disais que j'en avais marre de la banalité mais finalement je préfère les choses normales … Bref, ça va aller. Je ne suis toujours pas une louve, j'ai peut-être encore le temps de profiter de ma normalité. Encore un peu.

_ Ashley, au début c'est dur, mais tu verras, au final ça devient une banalité.

_ Ouais, bah payes ta banalité toi ! Pff.

On rentre chez moi, les Quileutes, qui sont en fait des loups-garoux, sont tous autour de ma table.


	4. Chapter 3 : Au revoir la normalité !

Qu'elle histoire. Je suis une louve, et ils sont des loups. Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas restée à New York moi …

_ Ashley, t'es toute pâle, ça va ?

_Oui. Je crois.

Mon père regarde Paul, comprenant vite que je suis au courant. Un silence s'impose. Les gars se regardent entre eux, puis me fixent. Ils ont l'air de comprendre pourquoi je suis choquée. Ils sont passé par là il y a peu après tout. Je m'assoie, m'empêchant de pleurer. Je crois qu'en fait, j'ai peur. Peur du futur. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, être un loup ? Bref, je ferais mieux de ne plus y penser.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Je me force à sourire. Les gars essayent de ne changer de sujet, eux aussi.

_ Des pâtes à la bolo, préparée par Emily.

Je regarde à la table et me rend compte qu'Emily et Sam sont bien là. En fait, seul Leah n'est pas à notre table. La pauvre, elle fait partit de la meute de son ex fiancé et elle doit en plus le voir heureux et amoureux d'une autre. Nan, sérieux, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, elle doit vraiment être mal … Je prends le plat de pâtes et me sert. J'en prends une petite louche, n'ayant pas vraiment faim. Paul me regarde, l'air tendre. Je lui souris, pour lui faire comprendre que ça va. Je lui passe les pâtes, il prend le saladier, et effleure ma main. Un geste totalement anodin, mais pourtant, je suis plaine de frisson. Je lâche le plat puis tourne la tête, gênée à cause de mes frissons apparents. Je commence à manger, pendant que les gars parlent entre eux. Une baston entre Jared et Paul apparemment. Si j'ai bien compris, Embry avait parié sur Jared, mais Seth a remporté 20$ en misant sur Paul. Je rigole en voyant la tête d'Embry qui a bêtement perdu son argent. J'ai l'impression qui y a une bonne ambiance dans la meute. Déjà un point qui me rassure. Puisque apparemment je risque de passer du temps avec eux. & malgré cette hantise de devenir un loup, j'ai l'impression que ça va me rapprocher de mon frère. Je l'espère, en tout cas. J'espère qu'il sera là pour moi. Les larmes montent, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de pleurer. Je lâche ma fourchette et monte dans ma chambre, créant un blanc plutôt gênant pour le reste de la table. Je m'allonge dans mon lit, ressassant tout mon passé, et imaginant mon futur, aussi noir que possible. Je ne serais alors jamais actrice, je ne pourrais plus vivre à NYC et je vais être obligée de perdre Nate. Depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas eu de relations stables. A chaque fois que je tombais amoureuse je finissais déçue. Et j'ai trouvé ma perle rare, un homme en or, gentil, généreux, attentif, démonstratif. Bref, la perfection incarnée. et je vais être obligée de le laisser tomber. Et pourquoi ? A cause des putains de gênes de la famille Black.

_ Ashley ?

Reconnaissant cette voix, j'essuie mes yeux, ne voulant pas montrer le désastre de mon chagrin. Je m'assoie sur le bord de mon lit, Paul m'y rejoint.

_ N'aie pas peur Ashley. Tu ne seras jamais seule face à ça. Sam est là, tu sais, lui a muté seul, il n'avait personne pour l'aider. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a tous aidé. Il ne souhaite à personne de muter seul. Sam sera là, Jake aussi. Et comme je te l'ai dit, si tu as besoin de plus de soutien, je serais là aussi.

_ Pourquoi t'es si sympa avec moi ? On ne s'est presque jamais adressé la parole Paul …

_ Tu préfèrerais que je sois aussi con que je l'étais au lycée ?

_ Nan. J'avoue qu'à cette époque, je te détestais.

_ Oui, je peux comprendre. Mais je ne pouvais pas te voir non plus !

_ Oui, je le savais.

Je rigole. J'aime le voir sourire. Je ne suis pas sûre que Paul soit du genre à sourire à tout bout de champ. Mais il a un sourire magnifique.

_ Mais on a changé !

_ Oui, encore heureux. Tu as vachement grandit, je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à ta mutation, mais en tout cas, moi ça n'a pas changé grand-chose …

_ Ouais, c'est vrai que toute la bande à grandit au moment de muter. Toi, par contre …

_ Ouais, doit y avoir un problème … !

Il rigole, se moquant de moi.

_ Plus c'est petit, plus c'est mimi !

_ Ouais, ça je sais !

Je souris à Paul, qui fait de son mieux pour me remonter le moral. Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercié d'avoir été si gentil avec moi. J'aurais voulu être forte, & accepter mes gênes depuis le début ! Ne jamais partir à New York & me préparer psychologiquement dès mon plus jeune âge à devenir un loup. Je m'imaginais déjà maman, de la fille de Nate. On l'aurait appelée Hallanah. Et quelques années après, un petit frère, du nom de Manõa. J'avais déjà imaginé une belle robe de mariée blanche, même les robes de mes demoiselles d'honneurs. Et je voyais Nate, arriver dans un magnifique costard avec une cravate rose. Des rêves, qui auraient pu se réaliser, mais ils se sont tous évaporer en l'espace d'une soirée.

_ Ashley, je crois que ton téléphone sonne.

Je regarde mon portable qui est bien en train de sonner. Je regarde l'écran, « Nate ». Je décroche, me raclant la gorge pour ne pas paraitre bizarre.

_ Salut mon cœur.

_ Tu n'as répondu à aucuns de mes sms depuis deux bonnes heures, tout va bien ?

_ Oui, je suis allé voir un médecin, je ne suis pas enceinte Nate. Tout va bien.

_ Je suis rassuré. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir toi ?

_ Si, si ! Je suis juste fatiguée.

_ Ton frère ?

_ Un début assez catastrophique, mais je crois que c'est en bonne voie pour s'arranger.

_ D'accord. Tout va bien alors ?

_ Oui, tout est parfait. Les gars sont adorables & mon père plus heureux que jamais. Ne t'en fais pas Nate.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais je dois te laisser, je te rappel demain.

_ Ok, bonne soirée, passe le bonjour à ton père.

_ Oui, ça marche.

Je raccroche, en m'excusant auprès de Paul.

_ Viens manger Ashley, ça ira mieux.

_ Vas-y toi, je vous rejoins.

_ Comme tu veux.

Il sort de ma chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Une fois que je suis sûr que Paul est sorti, je me rallonge dans mon lit. Je n'ai plus envie de pleurer. J'ai juste envie de rester là, & ne plus sortir de ma chambre. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter ça, d'affronter cette « transformation ». Mais vais-je avoir le choix ? Je crois bien que non. Il va falloir que j'assume, une bonne fois pour toute. Assumé mon futur, & surtout assumer ce que je suis. Je me regarde dans mon miroir & essuie le maquillage qui a coulé. Je redescends & me remets à ma place. Tout le monde me regarde, & arrête de parler. Je crois qu'ils ont peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait me faire craquer.

_ Sam, en quoi ça consiste d'être un loup ?

Mon père parait d'abord choqué de mon soudain changement d'humeur. Mais il parait ensuite content, que j'accepte d'être ce qu'il a été dans le passé.

_ Ta mutation va être quelque chose de très dur, et de très douloureux. Ton frère est passé par là, il pourra rester à tes côtés.

_ Combien de temps ça prend ?

_ Une semaine, ou deux. Tout dépend de ton état d'esprit. Il ne faut pas que tu lutte contre elle, sinon ça pourrait durer des semaines, voire des mois. Ensuite, tu devras subir une sorte de dressage. Je t'apprendrais ce que c'est, ce qu'il faut faire & quand. Je serais ton Alpha, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de m'écouter & de m'obéir. Une meute c'est une famille. Il faut travailler en équipe, savoir être solidaire en cas de problème & savoir écouter.

_ & quand on est en mode « loup », on communique comment ?

_ On entend les pensées des autres loups, tous sera dans ta tête, il faudra aussi que tu apprennes à gérer ça. Tout ce que tu penses, les autres l'entendront.

_ Génial.

_ Comme tout dans la mutation, ça s'apprend Ashley.

_ Oui, j'imagine. Mais ça va le faire. Je crois.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irais pas.

Ouais, tu n'es pas une femme Sam. Toi, dans quelques temps tu seras sûrement heureux de nous annoncer qu'Emily sera enceinte. Moi, à partir de maintenant, je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfants. & pour une femme, dire à dieu à sa future potentielle grossesse c'est difficile, même à 18 ans. Mais je vais faire avec.

Le dîner s'est terminé avec mon père qui racontait toutes nos légendes, de A à Z. & pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti concernée par ses histoires qui d'un coup, ne me paraissent plus si débiles que ça. Jacob est rentré, & depuis bien longtemps, s'est assis à côté de moi, en me tenant la main. Je n'ai pas reçu d'affection de la part de mon frère depuis tellement longtemps, que des milliers de frissons ont parcourus mon corps. J'ai faillis pleurer, mais je me suis retenue. J'ai mis ma tête sur son épaule, pour lui rendre son geste fraternel. Je me reconcentre sur mon père, caché derrière les flammes du feu de camp. Une fois cette soirée terminée, je me sentais changée, mon état d'esprit était meilleure, je me sentais prête.

Je suis rentrée chez moi, main dans la main avec mon frère. Des années que ça ne nous était pas arrivé. Je me sentais en sécurité, je savais qu'il serait là pour moi.

_ Bonne nuit Jacob. Merci.

_ A demain.

Il m'embrasse sur le front. Je lui souris & m'enferme dans ma chambre. J'ai toujours cette boule au ventre, qui me rappelle que dans peu de temps, je serais un loup. Aucun des gars n'a su m'expliquer la douleur que c'était de muter. Je dois avouer que c'est assez flippant. Mais je n'y suis pas encore. Je dois profiter de mon humanité tant que je peux. Être à température ambiante, pourvoir supporter des habits. Jacob & les autres loups dégagent une chaleur corporelle impressionnante. Je suis persuadée que même en plein hiver ils supporteraient d'être torse nu. Bref, il faut profiter de la normalité qui finira par me manquer. J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir cette nuit-là. J'imagine que c'est normal. Trop de questions trottaient dans ma tête, il était impossible pour moi de ne pas réfléchir, & de seulement fermer les yeux.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Journée détente

Un rayon de soleil traverse ma chambre. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me réveiller & m'empêcher de me rendormir encore un peu. Je tapote à côté de ma tête pour trouver mon portable. Je le regarde, les yeux à peine ouverts d'abord, j'ai regardé l'heure 12h48. Finalement, heureusement que je ne me suis pas rendormie. J'ai vu, ensuite, que j'avais 7 messages non lus & 5 appels manqués. Nate. Je lis tous les messages, qui sont crescendo, ça part de pas inquiet, à la limite d'appeler les flics. Bref, je le rappel.

« _ Ashley !

_ Hey, Nate, calme toi, je vais bien !

_ Depuis hier soir tu ne me réponds plus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

_ J'ai parlé longtemps avec Jacob. & le repas a duré, j'étais fatiguée, & je viens de me lever.

_ Bon si ça se passe bien c'est déjà cool. Excuses-moi.

_ Pas de soucis mon cœur.

_ Tu me manques.

_ A moi aussi.

_ Rentres bientôt !

_ Oui, t'en fais pas … »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire à part ça ? & surtout, qu'elle excuse j'allais trouver pour dire que je vais devoir rester à la Push, encore longtemps.

« _ Bon, je vais aller retrouver mon père qui doit me détester de me lever aussi tard.

_ Oui. Bonne journée bébé.

_ Toi aussi. »

Je raccroche, ne voulant pas entendre qu'il m'aimait. Autant éviter toute souffrance. Je descends les escaliers en baillant & trainant des pieds. Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas fait de grasse matinée depuis au moins deux ans, dans mon école si à 6h on n'est pas levé, on est réveillé avec en plus, un bon coup de pied au cul. Autant dire, qu'on ne dort pas beaucoup. Mon père me sourit en me voyant. Je me baisse pour l'embrasser.

_ Bien dormi ma chérie ?

_ Hum, oui !

_ Tant mieux. Pour une fois, il fait un temps magnifique, tu devrais aller sur la plage, je suis même presque sûr que tu pourrais surfer !

_ Oh ouais ça fait un baille que je ne suis pas montée sur une planche !

_ Vas-y avec Jake !

_ Bonne idée, mais il est où ?

_ Encore au lit. & oui ma chérie, il est pire que toi !

Je dois avouer, que depuis mon plus jeune âge, je suis une grosse dormeuse. Je me suis toujours levée tard les week-ends, & en semaine, j'étais du genre à ne pas entendre mon réveil sonner & louper mon bus pour aller à l'école. Jake était un peu comme ça aussi, mais pas autant.

_ Il a bossé cette nuit.

_ Ah, oui, un boulot à plein temps.

_ Il faut bien surveiller le périmètre.

_ Oui, j'imagine. Bref. Je vais aller le réveiller, histoire que je ne prenne pas mon petit dej' toute seule.

J'entre dans la chambre de mon frère. Première réaction me boucher le nez. Mon dieu, il put le fauve ! Ensuite, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ronflait aussi fort qu'un porc. Jacob, un mec qui ronfle comme ça, ça ne plait pas aux filles ! J'ouvre sa fenêtre & ses volets en criant qu'il est l'heure de se lever. Je me retourne vers son lit, il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Ouais, il ronfle plus fort que je parle. Je m'approche de lui, lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Il est chaud. Comme s'il avait de la température, mais le pire, c'est que pour lui c'est tout à fait normal.

_ Jake, ne me laisse pas manger toute seule !

Il grogne & se retourne. Bon, je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens. Je prends un verre d'eau & le remplit. Je le verse doucement sur son dos en remontant vers sa tête.

_ Ashley !

Je pose le verre sur son bureau & part en courant dans la cuisine, en faisant attention de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Je ma cache derrière le fauteuil de papa, en espérant, comme quand j'étais gamine, qu'il empêcherait Jacob de me choper.

_ Leyley, t'es morte !

Je souris en entendant se surnom débile. Jake m'appelait comme ça quand il était gamin, n'arrivant pas à dire mon prénom entier. & le « Leyley » est resté, mais au final c'était plus pour m'emmerder, même si c'était gentillet. Je lève la tête pour voir Jake avec une grosse bassine d'eau. Je me relève & reste bien derrière mon père.

_ Jacob Black, une seule goutte d'eau, tu nettoies.

_ Elle a commencé !

_ Ça ne change rien.

Je souris à mon frère en lui tirant la langue. Il vide & pose la bassine dans l'évier de la cuisine, déçu de ne pas pouvoir se venger. Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue en rigolant.

_ M'en fou, je me vengerais.

_ Mais oui !

Jacob s'assoie devant son bol & le remplit de lait avec du cacao. Il fait mine de bouder devant son petit déjeuné, alors que rien de plus que la bouffe pour le rendre heureux. Je m'assois en face en prenant mon café. J'y rajoute un sucre & un peu de lait. On mange tous les deux, en discutant de tout & de rien, se remémorant des souvenirs plus débiles les uns des autres. On a fini par enfiler un maillot de bain ( wp-) & nos combi de surf (x /images_ ). On va dans la grange pour prendre nos planches ( . c79/roxy-life95/pics/568501618_ ), je nettoie un peu la mienne, au moins deux ans que je ne l'ai pas utilisée. On monte dans le pick-up & on va jusqu'à la plage. Les vagues sont nickelle aujourd'hui, un temps parfait pour surfer. La combinaison à demi-mise, on va sur la plage planche à la main. Je vois de loin deux surfer, qui ne gère pas trop mal. Jacob souris & me dis que c'est Paul & Jared. Je rigole quand j'en vois un des deux se planter. Ils finissent par nous rejoindre.

_ Salut les Black !

Je fais la bise aux deux amis de mon frère. Je fouille dans mon sac & je sors une cigarette, j'en propose une à Paul, sachant qu'il fume, il accepte. Il enlève lui aussi sa combi, laissant juste apparaitre le haut de son corps. Il prend sa serviette & s'essuie. Je rigole & lui mets sa cigarette dans la bouche puis lui allume avec la mienne. On se pose tous les 4 dans le sable en discutant. Je tire sur ma cigarette, synchro avec Paul.

_ Bon allez ! Une petite compète les mecs ?

_ Pff, tu n'as pas peur de perdre, fillette !

_ ne Parle pas trop vite !

J'enfile ma combi & demande à Jacob de me la fermer, il ralle mais finit par me la fermer. Oui, Jake passe sa vie à raller. Je pars en courant vers l'eau avec ma planche à la main. On aura surfé au moins deux bonnes heures. & comme je l'avais dit à Jared avant d'aller à l'eau, il n'aurait pas dû parler trop vite. Au final je l'ai battu 4 fois sur 5. Bref, il était dégouter le pauvre garçon. En sortant de l'eau, on enlève tous notre combi pour la faire sécher. Je voulais donc en profiter pour bronzer un peu, voulant profiter du beau temps, plutôt rare. A peine j'ai eu le temps de finir de m'étaler mon huile bronzante, Jacob m'a pris en sac à patate aussi facilement que s'il portait un poids plume. La tête face à son dos, je criais, je secouais les jambes, mais je savais pertinemment que Jake avait beaucoup plus de force que moi. Il a donc fini par me balancer à l'eau.

_ Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais.

_ Sale branleur !

Je ressors aussi vite que j'y suis entrée. Des frissons pleins le corps, elle était gelée. Je repars en courant vers ma serviette & m'y enroule. Je m'assois dans le sable, en faisant mine de bouder. Les gars rigolaient tels de gros couillons. Je fini moi aussi par rire. Aujourd'hui a été une après-midi génial. J'ai retrouvé mon petit frère, il a fait beau, & je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer. Le soleil commence à se coucher, je frissonne, le froid se fait ressentir. Automatiquement, je me rapproche un peu plus de Paul, qui lui, est bouillant. Lorsque ma peau est au contact de la sienne, une boule s'est formée dans mon ventre. & d'un coup j'étais seule, face à Paul. Il n'y avait plus rien, seulement nous. Je ne voulais pas bouger je voulais juste rester là, à sentir son bras dans mon dos, rien de plus, rien de moi. Je ne pouvais plus lâcher mon regard du sien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais, c'est que seulement Paul Yiruma compte à mes yeux à cette seconde précise. Je crois que si Jacob ne m'aurait pas choppé par le bras pour me coller à lui, rien n'aurais pu éclater la petite bulle que nous avions créée en l'espace d'une minute. Je lui souris, gênée de ce qui venait de se passer. Jacob me prend dans ses bras, comprenant que je commençais à avoir froid.

_ On rentre si t'as froid ?

_ Nan, je vais aller m'habiller.

Je me lève pour aller à la voiture. J'y entre & mets des habits, comme je venais de dire ( vanessa-hudgens/vanessa-hudgens-est-si-jolie-au-naturel_64945_w460.jpg). Je ressors de la voiture, en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était tellement fort, en si peu de temps, Paul avait réussi à me déstabiliser, & bien comme il le fallait. Je me sentais mal, déjà à cause de cet attachement si soudain, et en plus vis-à-vis de Nate. Même si je n'avais rien fait avec Paul, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trompé. Je retourne vers les gars, en sortant une cigarette. Je me rassois sur ma serviette & les écoutes parler. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Paul qui est en face de moi. & je ne sais pas si ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête a été de même pour lui, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'arrête pas de me regarder aussi.

Vers 1h00 du matin, nous avons pris la sage décision de rentrer. Papa dormait déjà, Jake m'embrasse le front & part dormir dans sa chambre. Dans la soirée, Paul & Jared m'ont donné leurs numéros, allongée dans mon lit, sans aucune envie de dormir je regardais le numéro de Paul qui était dans mon répertoire. J'avais envie de lui envoyer un message, voire de l'appeler. Mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Nate me traversa l'esprit, mais malgré qu'il soit mon petit copain, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Je fini donc par m'endormir, en repensant à Paul …


	6. Chapter 5 : Aïe, pas facile de muter !

Je crois que durant cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de Paul. Je ne serais pas dire où, quand ni comment, mais tout ce que je revois c'est son visage, avec ce regard si doux & si attendrissant qu'il m'avait porté la veille. Pourquoi je rêve de lui, alors que je pense déjà à lui depuis hier. Je me réveille difficilement à cause de ces foutues douleurs. & c'est reparti pour une crise de futur loup-garou. Je me rassois dans mon lit, pliée en deux. Je me tiens à la couette, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Mon dos me tire, tous mes os se mettent à craquer. Ma colonne vertébrale se tord me forçant à me relever. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol. Assise contre mon lit, mes jambes & mes bras tremblant & mon dos se déforme. J'essaye tant bien que mal d'appeler Jacob, je n'arrive pas à enchaîner deux mots. Seul des hurlements sortent de ma bouche, laissant comprendre celui qui l'entendait que je souffrais. J'entends quelqu'un arriver en courant, je reconnaitrais cette odeur entre mille. Paul est venu à mon secours. Pourquoi pas Jake, & que faisait-il chez moi, je n'en sais rien. Mais il était là au bon moment.

_ Ashley, calme-toi !

Il me prend dans ses bras & me sert contre lui. Je l'entends parler au téléphone, je crois qu'il appel Sam. Je sens des gouttes se former sur mon front, je suis en train de mourir de chaud. Les douleurs provoquent des spasmes de tout mon corps. Paul me porte & me rallonge sur mon lit. Je me tiens au lui, le pinçant à chaque poussée de douleur. Jamais mes os ont craqués comme ça, je pense que ma mutation a commencée, je pense qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui ma vie va prendre un autre sens. J'essaye de me calmer, mais il fait tellement chaud ! Je retire mon gilet & mon pantalon de pyjama. Rien qu'avec un boxer & un débardeur, j'ai toujours trop chaud. Je me colle contre le torse de Paul, & contre lui, j'arrive enfin à me calmer. La douleur est toujours là, mais Paul me rassure & m'empêche de paniquer. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Paul, mais pourtant, il a déjà une énorme influence sur moi, il m'attire, j'ai envie d'être avec lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est le coup de foudre, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus fort que ça, j'ai besoin de lui, de sa présence. Je crois même que c'est beaucoup plus fort qu'un simple coup de foudre. Mes spasmes reprennent, j'ai mal, les muscles me font souffrir comme jamais, mes os craquent prêts à se casser. Je ne serais même pas capable de comparer cette douleur à une autre tellement celle-ci est insoutenable. Mon dos se courbe m'obligeant à me tordre dans tous les sens, j'ai l'impression que mes épaules se déboitent, mon dieu, donnez-moi de la morphine !

_ Ashley, ça va aller, je suis là je ne te laisserais pas tomber ! N'ai pas peur & laisse toi faire, tout ira bien, je te le promets Ashley !

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, je lui fais confiance. Je l'écoute & je me calme, mon corps commence à s'habituer à la douleur. Je me colle un peu plus contre Paul, l'obligeant à me serrer encore plus contre lui. Il me caresse le dos, tendrement, me faisant frissonner. Pourquoi je ressens tout ça en sa présence, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je n'ai pas envie de savoir, juste de profiter de notre bulle & d'apprécier. Sam finit par arriver, éclatant notre jolie petite bulle qui avait fini par me calmer. Il touche mon front, mon dos & regarde mes yeux pour en déduire que ma mutation avait commencée. Il voulait me porter, pour me ramener chez lui, il pense qu'il vaudrait mieux, car lorsque mon frère ne sera pas là, qui pourra venir me voir à l'étage ? Sam s'approche pour me soulever, mais Paul lui dit qu'il va le faire. Il me porte en princesse, en m'embrassant le front. Il reste avec moi dans le pick-up aussi, ne me lâchant pas. Alors que mon corps tremblait comme pas possible, j'essayais d'écouter leur conversation.

_ Tu en as parlé à Billy ?

_ Oui, après ma ronde je suis allé le voir, pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur Jake j'ai attendu qu'il soit loup.

_ Il va falloir que tu lui dises Paul.

_ Oui, je sais. Il faut déjà que je l'explique à Ashley. Mais pas toute suite, elle est déjà assez perturbée pour l'instant.

_ Il faudra bien lui dire Paul. Ce genre de chose n'arrive pas deux fois, c'est à toi de lui expliquer, pas à moi.

_ Je sais ça, Sam. Je le ferais. Mais pas maintenant.

Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, & apparemment je ne serais pas tout de suite. La voiture freine, Paul me porte pour me reposer dans un lit. Alors qu'il se relève comme pour partir, je le retiens par le bras, je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seule. Paul se rallonge à côté de moi, je sens l'odeur de Sam, il dit à Paul d'aller prévenir Jacob. Je retiens son t-shirt alors que les spasmes reviennent. Paul, s'il te plait, restes avec moi. Il est resté à mes côté, & Jacob est arrivé. J'ai senti l'odeur de mon frère, & Paul s'est relevé, en lui disant qu'il devait lui expliquer. Pourquoi je ne comprends pas ? Jacob est en colère, je l'entends.

_ Jake, je te rappel que je n'ai rien choisi, c'est comme ça.

_ Ma sœur mec ! Ma sœur !

_ Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, hein ? Tu peux me dire ?

_ Tu peux aussi comprendre que ça me fout les nerfs.

Jake s'assoit à côté de moi & me colle un gant de toilette mouillé sur le front. Je lui souris. Il m'embrasse la joue.

Les jours suivant seront passé plutôt lentement, je ne sais plus quel jour nous sommes, ni depuis combien de temps je suis ici. A peine la force de restée debout pour prendre ma douche, je suis dans se lit, nue sous un simple drap à souffrir le martyr. J'espère que c'est bientôt fini, car je n'aurais pas la force de lutter contre cette douleur pendant encore longtemps, je n'ai qu'une envie dormir, & ne plus sentir quoi que ce soit. Paul a tenu sa promesse, il venait tous les jours, partant de temps en temps pour ses rondes, il ne m'a pas laissée tomber. Mes os continuèrent de craquer, mais cette fois, je sentais mon sang me brûler dans mes veines, mes muscles se déchiraient, encore un peu plus, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier. Mon corps tout entier tremblait, les spasmes m'ont forcée à me lever & me jeter par la fenêtre. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer. & mon dieu, c'est quoi toutes ces voix dans ma tête ?!

« _ Bienvenue parmi nous Ash ! »

J'entendais parler, mais rien à faire, personne n'était aux alentours. Je voulais bouger, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que j'étais à 4 pattes, je baisse la tête & je vois deux grosses pattes blanches. Mon dieu, ça y est, je suis un loup. Alors ces voix, c'est les garçons, donc en fait, là, tout ce que je me raconte en monologue, ils entendent tout ?

« _ Voilà ! Ne t'en fais pas, question d'habitude ! »

J'ai reconnu la voix de Jared. & Jacob il est là ?

« _ Je suis là sœurette. Alors, ça fait quoi d'être loup ?

_ Du bien. Je n'ai enfin plus mal ! Mais maintenant, je fais quoi pour redevenir humaine ?

_ Il faut que tu te concentre sur ton état humain. »

Facile à dire, se concentrer sur mon état humain. Qu'est-ce qui me rapproche de mon humanité ? New York, l'école, Nate … Paul ? Pourquoi je pense à Paul, il ne me rappel pas mon humanité, au contraire. Concentre-toi Ash' ! Humaine, humaine, humaine ! Mon dos me tire, comme si on m'écartelait, & rapidement, j'étais sur le sol humide, nue comme un ver. Sam me ramène une couverture & me ramène chez lui. Il me parle de tous ce que je vais devoir apprendre dans sa meute, tous ce que je devrais faire. J'ai le droit à un entrainement intensif, musculation, mutation, bagarre.


	7. Chapitre 6 : S'imprégner

Juste un petit mot pour remercier toutes mes lectrices ! Vaut reviews me font vraiment plaisir, je prends en compte chaque remarques ou commentaires. Mais vraiment merci, pour me motivez vraiment à écrire (ou, cette fiction n'est pas terminée chez moi non plus). Je voulais quand même m'excuser d'être aussi irrégulière pour mes publications de chapitres, je fais en fonction de mon temps libre … Mais vraiment un ENORME merci pour votre soutien, j'aprpécie ! Allez, sur ces belles paroles, le nouveau chapitre !

Bisous

Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux plus réfléchir, il faut que je mange. Je comprends mieux le terme avoir une faim de loup ! Après m'être rhabillée, puis enfin rassasiée, je pouvais écouter Sam & me concentrer sur ce qu'il me disait. La porte s'ouvre, je me retourne pour voir qui entre, & mon ventre se noua quand j'ai reconnu Paul. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, & comme à chaque fois que je le vois, une bulle se forme, & il n'y a plus que lui & moi. Mais Sam ne nous a pas laissé bien longtemps.

_ Ashley, tu devrais partir avec Paul. Il doit t'expliquer une notion importante de la vie de loup.

_ Euh, oui, d'accord. Maintenant ?

_ Oui.

_ Ok.

Je mets une veste qu'Emily m'a prêtée & je rejoins Paul dehors. Il a les mains dans les poches, mal à l'aise.

_ Ça va Paul ?

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ?

_ Oh, oui. Les douleurs sont passées, je me sens soulagée, bizarre, mais soulagée. Mais tu n'as pas l'air bien toi ?

_ Ce que j'ai à te dire c'est plutôt compliqué à expliquer …

_ Tu sais, je crois que je ne peux pas faire pire maintenant.

_ Bon voilà.

Il s'assoit & me fait comprendre de bien l'écouter.

_ Je me sens un peu con de te raconter tout ça, mais Sam m'a demandé de le faire. Quand t'es loup, il y a quelque chose qui se développe en toi, un sentiment nouveau. C'est l'imprégnation, c'est plus fort que l'amour, que le coup de foudre & toutes ces conneries. C'est quelque chose que tu peux expliquer que lorsque ça t'arrive. Tu n'as d'yeux que pour cette personne, tu ne peux pas vivre loin d'elle, jamais tu pourras la faire souffrir, jamais tu pourras en aimer une autre. Il n'y a qu'elle, & plus rien d'autre ne compte autant que cette personne. C'est ton âme sœur, la femme de ta vie. & c'est le genre de chose que tu sens au premier regard.

Je n'ai même pas réfléchi après qu'il a avoué qu'il s'était imprégné, Paul était amoureux & apparemment il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.

_ Tu t'es imprégné toi, alors ?

_ Oui, je crois, mais c'est assez récent.

_ Ah.

_ & je voulais aussi te dire, que seul avec ton imprégné, tu pourras avoir des enfants. Un loup, enfin une louve ne peut se « reproduire » qu'avec son âme sœur, celui qui sera sa moitié.

_ Je vais pouvoir avoir des enfants alors ?

_ Oui.

Je souris, j'ai toujours rêvé avoir une petite fille, & cette histoire de loup garou a failli tout gâcher, mais finalement, être un loup, ça n'a pas l'air si mal. Tu reconnais l'homme idéal pour toi, & en plus je suis dotée d'une force surhumaine. Je crois que ça pourrait me plaire d'être une louve. Mais je dois avouer, que le fait que Paul soit imprégné me trouble.

_ & toi, qui s'est ?

_ Ashley …

_ Quoi Ashley, tu peux me le dire, non ?

_ Non, je ne peux pas non.

_ Ouais d'accord.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, mais ça m'énerve de savoir qu'il a trouvé son âme sœur sans même que je sache qui s'est. Mon corps tout entier se met à trembler, je reconnais cette chaleur qui me monte à la tête … Mes muscles me tirent, mes os craquent. & 10 secondes plus tard, me voilà transformée en gros loup blanc. Paul me dit de courir dans la forêt pour pas que l'on me voit. C'est si simple que ça de muter ?

« _ & ouais ! Va falloir te calmer Ashley ! Être colérique c'est dans les gênes des loups, mais faut savoir se contrôler pour ne pas muter n'importe où. Ça peut être dangereux. Regarde Emily, une dispute avec Sam & bim. Il s'est énervé, il a muté & il lui a blessé le visage à coup de griffes. Il s'en voudra toute sa vie. Allez sœurette, dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es énervée ! »

La conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Paul me traversa l'esprit sans me souvenir que Jacob pouvait tout entendre.

« _ Retournes-y va, tu ne l'as même pas laissé finir Ashley.

_ De quoi je me mêle toi !

_ Allez je te dis fais-moi confiance.

_ De toute façon, je n'aie plus de fringues !

_ J'arrive, je vais te donner les miennes.»

Je vois un loup brun-cuivré, rien qu'au regard, je reconnais mon frère.

« _ Tu serais heureuse de connaitre la couleur de tes yeux Ash' ?

_ Bah marrons, j'imagine que j'ai les mêmes que d'habitude.

_ & non, tu as les verts. Tu vois, t'as toujours voulu des yeux clairs, & bin tu les as, ça y est ! J'avoue qu'ils sont pas mal ! »

Je dois avouer que je suis fière, j'ai toujours voulu des beaux yeux.

« _ Bon transforme toi, & tu prendras mes fringues qui sont accrochés à ma patte, tu feras de même la prochaine fois !

_ Ouais, pas bête ! »

Plus rapidement que la première fois, je me retransforme. Je mets le jogging de Jake, qui est carrément trop grand pour moi, heureusement, il avait prévu un marcel. Je l'enfile, mais je remarque qu'au moindre mouvement, je me retrouve vite les seins à l'air, mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre. J'embrasse mon frère sur le sommet de la tête & le regarde partir. Je marche dans la forêt, retrouvant vite mon chemin. Paul m'attendait assis sur le sol. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine & m'assoie en face de lui. Je suis prête à parier qu'il savait que j'étais là, il n'a pas tourné la tête mais ne parût absolument pas surpris de me voir arriver.

_ Excuses-moi Paul.

_ Pas de soucis. Tu me laisses finir ?

_ Oui, je t'écoute cette fois.

_ Je me suis imprégné il y a une semaine, à la plage, après avoir surfé. La sœur d'un de mes frères de meute.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue & me sourit tendrement comme il sait le faire.

_ C'est toi Ashley, tu es mon imprégnée.


End file.
